Delson
The Delsons are a race of creatures native to the planet Delse in the Paradene System. Biology Anatomy Being a desert creature, the Delson body is equipped to continuously recycle water. This means that the Delson does not excrete liquid waste, instead filtering and recycling it, and depositing the filtered waste with the physical waste, making Delson Waste highly potent as a fertilizer. One interesting trait of the Delsons is that the partial carapus they have is actually partially made out of metallic substances. This is due to the Delsons having a diet that is high in metals: while carnivorous, Delsons have a tendency to injest metals with their food. To allow for this, Delsons evolved a very potent acidic saliva that can melt down such metals for consumption. Later Delsons were able to weaponize this saliva, spitting it as a form of makeshift range weapon, should none be available. The Delson Digestive System is structured for a carnivore, and a metallivore, so Delsons mainly eat meat, mainly that of Zorilikon or extraterrestrial Cattle, although Wildbeasts (Primal Delsons) are also known to eat Arcurvie meat, or even meat from the rare dead Sevritulin. Delsons are also equipped to consume metals, which then contribute to the growth of shell-like armor on their bodies: Delsons with a highly metallic diet tend to have bigger, thicker, and more intricately-designed metallic shells. Body Structure Delsons are non-humanoid creatures with 3 legs, hunched bodies, taloned fingers and toes, and large reptilian heads with insectoid mandibles on them. They have 4 eyes, 2 of which are positioned forward to provide binocular vision, while the other 2 are side-facing, providing excellent peripheral vision. An average adult Delson stands at 9 feet 2 inches tall, fully erect, while their normal posture puts them at 7 feet 2 inches. However, older Delsons have been known to stand at at least 12 feet, fully erect, 9 feet hunched. Endurance Delson Subraces Kal-Delson Kal-Delsons are the most common Delson subrace. Kal-Delsons are usually considered the 'baseline' of standard Delson Physiology. Rekal Vari is a Kal-Delson Scientist. Tul-Delson Tul-Delsons are those that live underground on Delse. These Delsons are more stocky than the other subraces, and see in infrared. They also sport bioluminescent patches on their armor. Sol I Dor Arcad is a famous Tul-Delson. Vol-Delson Vol-Delsons are ones that live near Volcanoes. Their bodies are more built to survive in the intense heat around and in Volcanoes. Dur An Dil Dakan is a Vol-Delson native to Krar. Important Individuals in Delson History Tribal *Rogeer - Chieftain that led the Delsons to the Civilization age *Thyla - Female Delson Shamaness and daughter of Rogeer, died protecting her father Civilization *Krelk - General in charge of Koreska Space *Malkol - Emperor of Delson Hegemony at the beginning of the Space Age *Grel Li Ko - Leader of the Delson 2nd Aggressor Fleet, which was renamed the 2nd Defender Fleet *Gerun - Hero of the Battle of Galiana, still alive as of 2142 AD Social Structure General Tribal - Early Space Age Before the war with the Harbingers, the Delsons were a vicious, bloodthirsty, 'winner-takes-all' warrior race. If any race disagreed with them, they'd be wiped out. Space Age Psychics Descendents of Delson Tribal Shamans, Delson Psychics were outcasts until the War with the Harbingers, when many Delson Psychics, their mental abilities useful against the Harbingers, were drafted into service. Many of these now serve as Korilo (Army Generals) or even Krileks (Naval Fleet Commanders). There is also the Delson PsyCorp, which entirely consists of Delson Psychics, lead by the High Elder. Combat Capability Category:Articles by User:IceBite Category:Sapient beings